One Piece Log Books
One Piece Log books, commonly called Logs by fans, are big sized One Piece magazines that include an average of 30 manga chapters, along with some additional information pages. They have the same format as the Weekly Shonen Jump, but they are entirely dedicated to only one series: One Piece. As such, chapters retain their colored pages / posters and logs even offer supplemental postcards or special tankōbon bookcovers. The Weekly Shonen Jump format (big size with low quality paper, containing a lot of chapters for very cheap) allows young children to be able to afford all the backstory of popular series when they start subscribing to Jump or another magazine. Each Log have a subtitle giving a hint of the arcs it covers. Log books The very first log was released in April 2005. The 6 following logs, 2 to 7, were released concurrently from December 2005 to May 2006, 1 per month. Log 8 to 10 were released from April 2008 to June 2008, 1 per month. Then immediately after, from July 2008 to August 2009, all logs were re-released concurrently along with brand new logs 11 to 14, 1 per month. *The 1st Log (1/4/2005, 2nd release: 1/7/2008, ¥780, 914 p. / ch. 1-41) *The 2nd log: Sanji (30/11/2005, 2nd release: 1/8/2008, ¥580, 580 p. / ch. 42-68) *The 3rd log: Nami (30/12/2005, 2nd release: 1/9/2008, ¥580, 562 p. / ch. 69-95) *The 4th log: Grand Line (30/1/2006, 2nd release: 1/10/2008, ¥650, 720 p. / ch. 96-129) *The 5th log: Chopper (28/2/2006, 2nd release: 1/11/2008, ¥580, 562 p. / ch. 130-155) *The 6th log: Arabasta (31/3/2006, 2nd release: 1/12/2008, ¥580, 552 p. / ch. 156-181) *The 7th log: Vivi (2/5/2006, 2nd release: 26/12/2008, ¥700, 778 p. / ch. 182-218) *The 8th log: Skypiea (10/4/2008, 2nd release: 31/1/2009, ¥580, 572 p. / ch. 219-245) *The 9th log: God (10/5/2008, 2nd release: 28/2/2009, ¥680, 688 p. / ch. 246-277) *The 10th log: Bell (10/6/2008, 2nd release: 1/4/2009, ¥580, 572 p. / ch. 278-303) *The 11th log: Water Seven (1/5/2009, ¥680, 648 p. / ch. 304-333) *The 12th log: Rocket Man (1/6/2009, ¥680, 680 p. / ch. 334-365) *The 13th log: Nico Robin (1/7/2009, ¥740, 718 p. / ch. 366-398) *The 14th log: Franky (1/8/2009, ¥860, 866 p. / ch. 399-439) Omake Interestingly, one of the features that most of the Logs share are the publication of some omakes, a Japanese word meaning extras. Those extra comics are three-page ones that tend to parody other genres. Those side comics were drawn when Oda was given three sheets of blank paper by his editor and told to draw anything. Animated versions, subtitled as Mugiwara Theater, were broadcasted on October 2006 along recap episodes 279 to 283. They featured omakes released from 2nd to 7th Logs. Some omakes were released outside of the Logs. They're listed below with the others: *Blue Databook 4 koma *The 2nd Log: Report Time *The 3rd Log: Obahan Time *The 5th Log: Jingi-nai Time *The 6th Log: Chopper Man *The 7th Log: Monster Time *Yellow Databook: Space Time *10th Treasures: Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time *The 10th Log: Märchen Time *The 13th Log: Family Time *The 14th Log: Ed Sullivan Show Chopperman has starred in the animated New Year's Special filler that aired on December 23 2007. Episode 369 also featured a special easter egg refering to Chopperman when Oars suddenly discovered the cockpit in its stomach and called itself "Oars Bomber". Category:Merchandise